Autre point de vues
by Unic1
Summary: Ce sont des suites de songfic de chansons française. Les 7 premières sont sur 1789 les amants de la Bastille. Rien ne m'appartien blablabla
1. Je mise tout

Depuis le début, il me traite ainsi. Il est tellement absent, que c'est comme s'il n'existait pas.

Rien ne va plus quand les jeux sont faits

Il s'exténue puis voilà qu'il s'endort satisfait

Oh pauvre trésor

Il pourrait quand même un peu faire attention à moi. Je suis la déesse de l'Amour, pardi.

Fier de son coup convaincu de ses atouts majeurs

Moi j'en baille encore

Et Arès n'est pas mieux. Même pire, dans la mesure du possible.

La nuit je m'ennuie

Je danse et j'oublie

L'envie me poursuit

À quoi tu joues

Tant pis je mise tout

Alors, je me défoule sur les autres. Demi-dieux, dieux, déesses et mortels. Eux, qui sont si chanceux. Je suis tout le temps seule. Les autres dieux me croient artificielle.

J'aimerais tellement retrouver quelqu'un comme Tristan, le père de ma petite Piper.

Rien ne va fort j'en perds la raison

J'dépense à tort pour m'offrir enfin le grand frisson

Je veux le jack pot

Il se pavane quand je me languis

Brelan de dames a souvent finir seul la partie

Sonnons la révolte

Je suis le plus maudite en Amour, en fin de compte. J'aime Héphaïstos, même si personne ne semble le remarquer. Je souhaite seulement qu'il me regarde.

Faire la paix ce serait beau

J'veux plus rester sur le carreau

Marre de plaire à des zéros

Je veux toucher le bon numéro Au lieu de ça, il veut nous piéger, Arès et moi. De plus, ce dernier croit que je l'aime ! Quel idiot !

Je veux toucher le bon numéro.

Alors, les soirs où je suis triste, je vais espionner mon petit mari à sa forge


	2. Pour la peine

**Coucou**

**J'ai remarqué que j'avais fait une faute dans le résumé, ridicule.**

**Marine: Je n'y avait pas pensé, mais puisque tu me le demande, je m'y mets.**

Nico : Bianca était morte, je n'avais plus personne. Elle était ma seule famille. Percy m'avait trahi, en quelque sorte. Alors, j'ai ressentit un sentiment nouveau, la peur. Et j'ai fuit.

Quand la peur s'immisce,

Dans nos illusions,

On abandonne,

abandonne,

Le ciel pardonne

Luke :Mon seul vrai choix, a été le pire possible.

Comment ai-je pu croire à quelque chose de meilleur ?

J'étais perdu. Je ne voulais parler à personne de ce que je ressentais.

Ensuite Thalia est morte. Je voulais mourir aussi.

Mais il y avait Annabeth, je ne pouvais partir.

Et puis ce stupide fils de Poseidon a débarqué.

Et je repensais à ma mère, seul, qui m'attendait.

Quand l'esprit s'enlise,

Dans la déraison,

Les canons tonnent,

Cannons tonnent,

Les cris résonnent,

Ethan : Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour moi parce que j'étais le fils d'une déesse mineure. Alors, je suis parti.

Et je suis tombé sur Luke. Il a eu pitié de moi et m'a accepté.

Pour la peine,

Je t'emmène,

Annabeth : J'ai fait un rêve, celui où tout redevenait comme avant. Pas de guerre, Luke revenait, j'étais avec Percy, mon père et ma belle-mère m'acceptaient et aussi, pas de Dare à l'horizon.

Cela me faisait me lever le matin, cela atténuait ma souffrance.

Tout cela était idiot, juste une histoire de pouvoir. Et trop de morts. Je voulais tout effacer.

On veut des rêves,

Qui nous soulèvent,

On veut des fleurs,

A nos douleurs,

On veut du sens,

De l'innocence,

Au nom de nos libres penseurs,

Au nom des larmes,

Qui nous désarment,

On doit pouvoir,

Changer l'histoire,

Percy : On me reprochait tout, comme si j'y pouvait quelque chose. ces morts, tout le retombait sur les épaules. Je n'avait pas le droit de fuire, moi. L'avenir dépendait de moi.

Au nom de nos pères qui nous ont appris, Le prix d'un homme, Prix d'un homme, Ce que nous sommes,  
Au nom de nos frères tombés dans l'oubli, Des droits de l'homme, Droits de l'homme, Droit des hommes,

Clarisse : Tu étais tellement innocent, tellement pure. Tout le monde t'aimait. Tu étais la petite soeur que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je veux sourire à tes erreurs,

Embrasser tes blessures,

Nous apprendrons par coeur,

La démesure,

Chiron : Tous mes élèves, tous ceux que j'avais vu grandir et mourir si jeunes. Il était mes protégés, mes enfants. Je soufrais en silence

Car nos peines sont les mêmes.


	3. Je suis un dieu

**Alors, le 3ème OS.**

**Merci à toi Marine.**

**Bon les autres, est-ce que vous pourriez donner votre avis, ce serait gentil. Merci. Que** **vous aimiez ou pas.**

**C'est le plus foireux et aussi celui que je préfère. **

Je suis fantastiquement fantastique.

Tiens, ça me donne une idée de haïkus. Celui-ci :

Je n'y peux rien, j'ai eu la chance

D'avoir la grâce à la naissance

Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'il n'y ait pas 5 pieds au premier, ni 7 au deuxième et qu'il n'ait pas de troisième ? ! Tu te prends pour Arthémis ou quoi ? ! Bon, je disais quoi déjà ? Ha, oui.

Dans le regard un charme fou

Qui met les filles à mes genoux

Toutes sont folles de moi. Cassandre, Daphné, Coronis,...

À corps vaillant rien d'impossible  
Au lit je suis insubmersible

Elles sont toutes d'accord là-dessus, à part Mère Cecile, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir !

Et celles qui ont osé dire non  
Dans les couvents hurlent mon nom

Je suis admiré de tous. Pour mon intelligence, ma beauté, mon humour, euh... et plein d'autres choses.

Je suis un dieu  
Un apollon parmi les hommes  
Loué soit je  
Je suis un dieu  
Viens faire un tour vers le summum  
Aux septièmes cieux

Pauvre Arth', elle n'a pas eu ma chance. Je pourrai lui donner gratos mon nouveau livre : " Etre intéressant par Appollon "

Je n'y peux rien si la nature  
M'a bâtit dans la démesure  
Si doté d'un corps sculptural  
J'inspire les femmes à faire le mal

Je comprends pas non plus pourquoi Athéna ne me supporte pas.

Je suis modeste en plus.

Jamais avare de ma semence

Je reste debout pour la France

Ca, c'est pas faux. C'est plus tôt pour l'Olympe.

Ils en jettent ces haïkus, hein ?

Et de l'Autriche à l'Italie  
Je suis la terreur des maris

Pas seulement. Sur toute la planète, ouais !

Ho une jolie Chasserre !

Pense  
Au rang de ta naissance  
Pense à ta descendance  
Au son de tes ancêtres que tu offenses  
Arthémis n'est que violence  
L'amour est sa vengeance  
Elle mènera les tiens vers la potence  
Arthémis est un poison  
L'amour est ta prison  
L'aimer serait ta haute trahison

Regarde moi ! Hé, ho, je suis là.

Ho Phoebe ! Je suis beau hein ? Reviens ne cours pas ! Où est le monstre qui t'effraye ? Reste !

Je suis ton cauchemar  
Je suis ton rêve  
Viens viens !  
Phoebe !  
Je suis ton cauchemar  
Je suis ton rêve  
Phoebe  
Phoebe je t'aime


	4. Je vous rends mon âme

Nouveau os avec Hermès et Luke.

J'ai rien d'autre à dire que merci Marine. J'incite les autres à poster quelque chose même de négatif (bon pas non plus des insultes ou je ne sais quoi) je sais, Que c'est dur de poster une review ! Allez les gars, soyez sympa !

J'aimerais m'excuser auprès d'eux, d'avoir été absent. Surtout à un...

J'ai mes devoirs de dieu, mais ils passeront toujours avant. Je n'ai jamais pu m'occuper d'aucun d'eux, vraiment comme un père.

Je prie le ciel qu'il me pardonne  
Pour ceux qui ont soufferts  
Sous le poids de ma couronne  
Je n'étais qu'une mère

Ma May... Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Beaucoup sont morts, sans que je n'y ai rien pu y faire.

Les Parques avaient tranché le fil. Parfois, j'aimerais mourir, moi aussi.

C'est horrible, si jeunes.

Si mes errances en chemin  
Ont fait pleurer les anges  
Si j'ai vécu en vain  
Que la main du divin  
Tombe et se venge

Petit Luke... Tu étais si différent des autres. Tu avais besoin d'attention. Alors, quand je vois qu'elles t'emmènent, je ne peux que me sentir vide.

J'apprends la douleur  
Soumise au Seigneur  
Si tout me condamne  
Je vous rends mon âme

J'ai supplier Hadès de me rendre ton corps, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je lui ai même proposé un millénaire de messages gratuits. Non, tu ne me reviendras pas.

Toi mon enfant mon trésor  
Endormi dans les cieux  
Vois-tu mon cœur noir de remords  
J'aurais dû t'aimer mieux

Pourquoi mon Dieu rester sourd  
Au fil de mes prières  
Pour quel pêché si lourd  
Jusqu'à mon dernier jour vivre en enfer

Je suis si désolé Luke.

J'apprends la douleur  
Soumise au Seigneur  
J'attends la violence  
De ma dernière révérence


	5. Je veux le monde

**Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour les conseils. Il reste (j'en ai rajouté en cour de route) :**

**-Hey ha/ Pour un nouveau monde/ Allez viens (3 en 1)**

**-Sur ma peau/ La sentence (2 en 1)**

**-La nuit m'appelle**

**-La rue nous appartient**

**-Tomber dans ses yeux**

**-La guerre pour se plaire**

**Je ne pense pas savoir faire ****_Ca ira mon amour, Maniaque, Le temps s'en va et A quoi tu danse_**** ? à part si quelqu'un à une idée.**

**Pour maintenant, un petit Héra/Zeus.**

* * *

J'ai l'air froide, mais c'est pour cacher ma rage et ma tristesse. Il me snob. Et c'est moi la méchante dans l'histoire ! Qui est-ce qui court à droite à gauche depuis ces quatre derniers millénaires ? Surement pas moi.

Je suis le miroir

Du meilleur amour

J'ai prié le soir

Pour te faire voir le jour

Et depuis,

Tu t'es perdu dans d'autres lits

Le meilleur, c'est que devant les autres dieux, Monsieur Zeus fait son supérieur. Alors que devant Léda, Léto, Europe, Danaé, Io et même Ganymède, il a plutôt rampé.

Et devant l'autre là, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi Grace.

Au nom du pouvoir,

Tu changes de discours

Tu penses tout savoir,

L'ambition te rends sourd (x2)

Tu oublies

La femme qui t'as offert la vie

[ils sont fous] x4

Elles lui ont donné de beaux enfants. Persée, Pollux, Hélène, Appollon, Arthémis...

Et nous, il nous oublie.

Je veux le monde

Aux larmes citoyennes

La femme est souveraine

Rêvons le monde

Menons la fronde

Plus rien ne nous fait peur

On connaît la douleur

On veut le monde

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à Aphrodite. Je me consacre à lui.

Je suis la reine des dieux, mais tous semblent l'oublier. Je rêve d'être respectée.

Alors, quand il s'écrase, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, trop fier d'avouer ses erreurs.

Tu joues les soldats,

Je suis ton salut

Tu perds au combat,

La partie continue

J'ai eu Arès et Hesphaïstos, vous parlez d'une famille unie !

Ensuite, il va tuer Maria DiAngelo ! Pauvre femme ! Aphrodite et moi avions préparé la venu du petit troisième qui n'est jamais arrivé...

Bon, Hadès a quand même trompé Persephone, mais LUI au moins, il a tenu le pacte.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a aimé ce désastre !

Si je donne

Neuf mois de moi

Pour faire un homme

[ils sont fous] x2

Dans cette corrida,

Tu vois la vertu

La mort est pour toi

La jouissance absolue (x2)

Tu frissonnes

Quand une vie nous abandonne

Je voudrais tout recommencer. J'aurai préféré que Père nous mange.

* * *

**J'ai maaaaaaaaaaal aux mains ! Je corrigerai une autre fois les autres chapitres. Un fois où ma mère ne passerai pas ashes to ashes pour la centième fois où je n'aurai pas non plus ma sœur qui joue, toute seule, au Uno Flash.**


End file.
